


duplicitous

by yellowjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Breeding, Creampie, Crying, Hybrids, M/M, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Choi Soobin, bunny hybrid soobin, do bunnies have knots?, fox hybrid yeonjun, the logistics of this are all over the place, too bad soobin has a knot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjun/pseuds/yellowjun
Summary: "God, Soobin– stop with the chit chat and just let me fuck you already, it's mating season for you and you fucking reek of hormones."Soobin scoffed, tugging at the waistband of Yeonjun's pants with his free hand."It's cute," He spoke, "how you think you're gonna be the one fucking me, that is."
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 475





	duplicitous

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ ATTENTION ⚠️
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with any of the TXT members being sexualized in any way, shape, or form, please do not read this work. I will not hesitate to delete your comment if you start spewing out hatred at me for writing this. Please kindly move on and don't waste your breath. Thank you!🤗

Yeonjun frowned, legs crossed in front of him as he slumped against a familiar old tree stump. 

He sighed to himself, eyes half lidded and oh so tired, darting from a variety of different plants and bushes, watching over all the little bugs and creepy crawlers squirming around on the grass beneath him.

_ God,  _ he thought, blinking slowly as he focused on a particularly large junebug making its way towards his leg,  _ I'm fucking bored. _

He swished his blond fox tail around his frame, curling it around his waist for a sense of warmth– for a sense of  _ comfort. _

(It'd been a while since he'd been held. If he could remember correctly– if he could even remember at  _ all– _ the last time he was ever given anything remotely close to an embrace was by his mother, back when Yeonjun was just a small pup. Back when he  _ needed  _ to be protected and held with all the care in the world.)

_ It'd been a  _ **_while_ ** , he repeated the thought in his head; he missed the feeling. Being a male fox and all, you were expected to be strong and intimidating. Aggressive and cold. There was no room for comfort when you had a pack to lead.

But  _ oh  _ how Yeonjun wished that weren't the case. All he wanted was to be pampered and coddled, but yearning for something as obscene as that meant going against the laws of nature.

_ Maybe I'm an anomaly or something, _ he pondered, carding his fingers through his sleek tail as his mind stirred,  _ maybe I'm just a freak of nature… but is wanting to be loved  _ **_that_ ** _ bad? _

He slumped further onto the tree stump behind him, taking note of the junebug that had been previously crawling towards him. It was now laying on the shell of its back, kicking its feet in the air.

"Clumsy guy," Yeonjun murmured, gingerly picking up the fragile insect. He flipped it over and placed it on its little legs. "I bet you don't have to worry about being a pack Alpha."

The fox hybrid stilled, protruding his lips, "Do bugs even have packs?" he cocked his head to the side, "or  _ Alphas,  _ for that matter?"

The junebug simply gave a faint hiss in response, before slowly walking away from the scene at hand.

Yeonjun frowned.

"..Geez," He murmured to himself, "you've really resorted to talking to  _ bugs,  _ Yeonjun.. you're the epitome of a lonely sad sack of shit."

The blonde haired fox stood up from the spot he was seated at, dusting off his pants to assure that no traces of grass clippings or dirt were left behind on his clothes.

He sighed and wrapped his fluffy tail around his waist once more. 

(In more ways than one, his tail was almost like a makeshift hug. The action was comforting; reassuring. It made him feel at peace, never failing to put whatever worries Yeonjun was unintentionally hiding at ease.)

(He couldn't thank his self consciousness enough for that, even if it  _ was  _ a little pathetic.)

Yeonjun frowned, mindlessly holding his tail in his calloused palms.

_ Maybe I just need to fuck someone again,  _ he thought,  _ sex is always the answer anyways, right? _

"Right." Yeonjun confirmed aloud, smiling tightly. It was painfully forced and insincere. He was glad no one was around to see it or else they would've seen right through his facade. 

"I'm only feeling this emotional because I haven't gotten laid. Once I have sex again I'm sure I'll go back to normal." He nodded, and it was more of a nervous tic than anything else, "I'll go back to being the alpha that I was born to b–"

Yeonjun's fox ears perked up, tail proofing up as he heard the faint sound of bushes rustling behind him. 

_ Snap.  _

A twig suddenly broke– and Yeonjun couldn't help but let a ripple of shivers shoot down his spine at the sound of it.

But he wasn't scared, oh no. Alphas can't be scared– that'd be weird. Obscene.  _ Appalling, _ if you were old-fashioned enough to use such a strong term.

Yeonjun didn't move. He stayed stationed at the spot he was at, sniffing the air around him.

It smelled like prey.

He sniffed a little deeper this time, moving his head ever so slightly in an attempt to get a better whiff of this person's scent, before chalking it up to whoever was near him being a bunny hybrid.

(During mating season.)

(A bunny hybrid had just stumbled upon him during  _ mating season.) _

Yikes.

(He remembered hearing from the old folk in his pack talking about how stumbling upon the wrong bunny while mating season was at its peak could prove to be bad news– even if they were supposed to be prey.)

( _ "Those going through their cycle hold no control for their actions," _ his grandfather had said,  _ "you're better off leaving an area immediately once you smell any trace of a rabbit, 'specially if it's mating season. They're brutal.") _

But this was fine, Yeonjun thought, swallowing down his doubts and insecurities. He wanted to get laid, anyways–  _ needed  _ to fuck someone to get himself to stop being so overly emotional and sappy. It didn't suit an Alpha of his kind.

He uncurled his tail from his waist once the hairs along it had settled down, turning around to face the stranger that'd just stumbled upon Yeonjun's area and  _ holy shit did I happen to smell him wrong? This guy does  _ **_not_ ** _ look like what I expected. _

Had the familiar floppy ears and fluffy tail not resided on this stranger's body, Yeonjun would've never assumed he was supposed to be a  _ bunny  _ hybrid, of all things.

He had some of the longest pair of legs Yeonjun had ever seen. His torso seemed to be endless, his arms were boldly littered with veins, and his face was stoic; cold– drop dead  _ gorgeous _ , sporting hair the shade of a particularly beautiful light blue– but the deadly expression he wore made Yeonjun want to whimper.

"You," The bunny spoke. His voice was low and soft; it held a slight edge to it, "are you another bunny, too?"

Yeonjun seemed taken aback, furrowing his brows and lowering his little fox ears in offense.

He scrunched his nose in distaste. "Do I  _ look  _ like a bunny?"

"No," The latter replied almost immediately, "but you don't seem like a fox, either." 

He pointed to Yeonjun's tail. "You've got the tail," his finger landed onto the blonde's head, "and the ears," he narrowed his line of sight, putting down his hand as he locked gazes with the other boy, "and you've even got the eyes. Everything's very fox-like of you."

"But why is it that I'm not scared?" He questioned, genuine confusion laced behind his tone of voice.

Yeonjun didn't answer. 

(He was an _anomaly,_ that much he knew. A _freak of nature,_ if you will. His pack sometimes wondered what kind of Gods they might've angered in their past lives to have been given such a faulty Alpha male fox like Yeonjun.)

(He wasn't intimidating. He wasn't even the slightest bit scary. He could come off as arrogant and cynical at times, sure– but most of the time, Yeonjun was far too soft and squishy for his own good. Way too lenient and sweet; oblivious and carefree.)

"You don't have to answer that." The bunny said. Yeonjun took note of the way his voice wavered.

"I'm S-soobin." He stuttered this time around, hands trembling ever so slightly. It was a subtle action that hid dangerous intentions. "You?"

"Uh.. Yeonjun."

"Ah," Soobin nodded. His right eye twitched.  _ God  _ he was getting impatient. "It's a pretty name."

"Thanks." Yeonjun replied, "Yours is pretty too, I guess." he mumbled that last bit, hoping the other hybrid would've missed it, though in the midst of his panic he'd forgotten that Soobin was a bunny _ – _ he had  _ extra  _ attentive hearing. 

(That was another thing his pack disliked him for.)

(Yeonjun had an awful memory.)

"You think my name is pretty?" Soobin questioned, his voice cracking. It was becoming harder and harder to contain himself, he could  _ feel  _ his skin growing hot– he felt like he was about to burst.

Yeonjun had no time to answer– Soobin ripped him of any potential opportunity to do so, anyways. He quickly pounced on him without warning, pinning him down on the prickly green grass.

Yeonjun yelped, almost getting the wind knocked out of him in the process. This guy was  _ heavy. _

He groaned, squirming and fidgeting as his arms were pinned atop his head by one of Soobin's freakishly large hands, wrists brushing against the tip of his fuzzy fox ears.

He tried– truly he did– to escape the latter's grip, though it quickly proved to be rather fruitless on his part; he was far weaker than Soobin.

(How embarrassing. As if he wasn't enough of a disappointment already– Yeonjun had to be reminded just how much of a failed Alpha he was by a complete stranger.)

"You sure you're a fox?" Soobin questioned, licking his lips as his eyes trailed down Yeonjun's torso, "You sure don't–"

"God, Soobin– stop with the chit chat and just let me fuck you already," He let out an angry groan, wanting his hands free from the latter's grip. "It's mating season for you and you fucking  _ reek  _ of hormones."

Soobin scoffed, tugging at the waistband of Yeonjun's pants with his free hand. 

"It's cute," He spoke, "how you think you're gonna be the one fucking me, that is."

* * *

  
  


Yeonjun arched his back off the prickly green grass, low moans bubbling in his throat as he felt Soobin's cock thrusting in and out of his puckered hole.

It burned– it  _ stung.  _ He'd never bottomed before; the thought had never crossed his mind, especially not after being conditioned into thinking that he was the one who was supposed to be in control. It was in his genes, after all– he wasn't just some ordinary fox, he was an  _ Alpha.  _ The leader of his pack. He couldn't just bottom, especially not for someone as low as a  _ bunny. _

But he was. And he was doing an amazing job at it.

"Fuck.." Soobin moaned, gripping Yeonjun's waist hard enough to leave bruises in the shape of finger tips come tomorrow morning. Yeonjun didn't mind though, feeling far too overwhelmed with the cock currently pounding his ass to care about anything else.

It felt heavenly, it felt  _ good.  _ It hurt, but even then, it just added to the pleasure he was experiencing.

"Mmm– S-soobin.." Yeonjun moaned out, biting his bottom lip, "..you feel s-so good– fuck.." he scrunched his face, a particularly hard thrust from the bunny hybrid sending him into a fit of whimpers and whines. 

_ (God  _ was Soobin's dick a national treasure. He couldn't believe he'd gone this long without it. It was a crime, really.)

Soobin licked his lips, sweat trickling down his temple as he thrusted into Yeonjun, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin filling the air around them. 

He was sure other hybrids were near, what with the pair quite literally fucking in the middle of an open field, but they didn't care– not when they were as horny and desperate as they were.

Yeonjun gritted his teeth, grasping at the ground beneath him till his knuckles turned a deathly white. He felt so full, Soobin's dick forming a little bulge at his belly whenever he'd pull out just to slam back in again. It hurt– it hurt a  _ lot,  _ but  _ God  _ did Yeonjun love the pain.

He was discovering a lot of things he didn't know he enjoyed, such as getting the daylights fucked out of him by natural prey. It was utterly obscene, but he'd be damned if he said he didn't like it.

"So tight.. my baby Jjunie is  _ so _ tight," Soobin murmured, eyeing the way Yeonjun's face scrunched up at the nickname. It was endearing. Adorable, if you may, "your little virgin hole is eating me up, doll– you turned into a whore so quickly.. what ever happened to you being an intimdating fox, hm?"

"Nnggh.." Yeonjun made the cutest little noises, shaking his head ever so slightly, "..I'm still a–"

"No you're not," Soobin interrupted, "you're just a faulty little Alpha, aren't you? Taking a random stranger's dick like a pliant whore."

Yeonjun whimpered, an all too familiar prickling sensation building up near his eyes. "N-no! I'm–"

"Quiet," Soobin spoke, "good little foxes take what they're given."

Soobin wrapped his large hands around Yeonjun's thick thighs, continuing to ruthlessly fuck the blond haired hybrid to tears, wet squelches ringing in both their ears with each and every buck of Soobin's hips.

(Yeonjun was so frail for an Alpha fox– so petite and small. The feeling of the latter's walls throbbing around Soobin's cock was enough to drive him insane.)

Yeonjun moaned, dick bouncing left and right on his tummy as Soobin pounded into him; he was leaking an embarrassing amount of pre cum.

"You're so wet Jjunie," Soobin mumbled, cock grazing over Yeonjun's sweet spot, "how does it feel to get your tight little cunt fucked by someone like me?"

Yeonjun couldn't answer– didn't have the brain to do so, anyways. Drool was dribbling down his chin, eyes rolled to the back of his head as he kept slurring his words. He was blabbering, speech incoherent and hard to decipher.

Soobin took it as a good sign and continued to fuck Yeonjun without a single trace of remorse to be found.

"Hhah," Yeonjun breathed, bare chest rising up and down. He was being thrusted upwards on the grass beneath him "y-you're so big.. I think 'm close–"

"Already?" Soobin smirked, "Sensitive little fox, aren't you?"

Yeonjun furiously nodded, eyelids droopy and hung low, cheeks flushed and blooming with a familiar shade of red. Soobin thought he looked pretty like this, all fucked out and dumb. It suited the particular hybrid, even if he barely knew him. 

(It didn't take a genius to figure out that Yeonjun was meant to be a pliant little whore.)

Soobin immediately picked up the pace, digging his finger tips into Yeonjun's pale, squishy thighs. He lavished in the moans that left Yeonjun, his dick twitching and throbbing inside the latter as the pleasant sounds rung in his ears.  _ God  _ he could listen to him moan for hours and hours on end.

"F-fuck, Soobin..  _ mmm!" _ Yeonjun mewled, thighs trembling ever so slightly. Soobin kept hitting a specific spot that made him see stars– that made him want to cry out in ecstacy because  _ holy shit  _ was he overwhelmed. He'd never felt anything so fucking  _ good  _ before.

Yeonjun's vision was becoming hazy, blurry from the tears that were dangerously close to cascading down his flushed cheeks. 

And Soobin noticed, of course he did. Nothing slipped past him when it came to someone as gorgeous as Yeonjun.

"Jjunie wants to cry?" Soobin murmured, groaning as he felt Yeonjun clench around him at the use of that nickname again, "Ah– let it out, baby. I know it feels good, I know your tummy probably feels weird.." he ran a hand up and down Yeonjun's chest, rubbing past a perky pink nipple, earning a loud whine from the latter in response.

"But you sound so pretty, angel. Let me hear all of you, yeah?"

Soobin's deep voice made Yeonjun shiver– it made his eyes glossy and his lips quiver. It was all it took for him to burst out into tears, sobs wracking throughout him as he trembled and shook beneath Soobin.

"S-so good," He mumbled, sniffling; hiccuping.  _ God _ he felt so ruined, "you feel so good."

Yeonjun moaned as Soobin sped up, dick twitching at the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin resonating in his ears and suddenly– his tail froze, poofing up as he arched his back off the prickly grass beneath him, knuckles turning a deathly white as he attempted to grasp onto  _ something.  _

A familiar warmth pooled and collected in his lower tummy, and before he knew it– he was cumming. Loud erotic moans left Yeonjun; hot fat tears kept streaming down his flushed cheeks as his mouth gaped open, yelling out in pure ecstacy. A few birds flew away from the pair at hand, startled by just how  _ loud  _ the fox hybrid was– but he didn't care. He was too high on Soobin's dick to give it any thought, anyways.

His cock twitched as it released ropes of cum onto the plane of his flat tummy, coating the pale skin in a milky white substance. His knot swelled, embarrassingly enough, though it served no purpose if he was the one getting fucked. 

He decided to pay it no mind, trembling at the pleasurable feeling of release instead, clenching around Soobin's dick.

Soobin moaned, feeling Yeonjun's tight warm walls around his cock. The heavenly feeling paired with the ethereal way Yeonjun looked made it increasingly more and more difficult to control himself– he gave a couple last thrusts, a tummy bulge visible on Yeonjun's stomach due to the sheer  _ size  _ of Soobin's cock– and before he knew it, he was buried deep inside the latter, orgasm ripping throughout him in waves.

Soobin moaned, stilling as he came inside Yeonjun, knot swelling as he coated his hole in cum. The fucked-out fox hybrid shivered at the foreign sensation, squirming around at the weird feeling of being bred and having a  _ knot  _ inside of him.

(It felt weird. But  _ good.) _

"Fuck," Soobin panted, a massive shit eating grin falling onto his lips in seconds, "you've got a bunch of my kits inside you now."

Yeonjun bit his lips, blushing at the mere thought of being impregnated. It was physically impossible, that much he knew– but he couldn't help but grow hard at the idea of it.

Soobin pulled out of Yeonjun without as much of a warning once his knot deflated almost immediately, the latter whining at the sudden feeling of emptiness. 

(It felt cold. He didn't like it.)

Soobin smirked, spreading Yeonjun's cheeks as he watched his pretty puckered hole twitch, cum slowly dribbling out of it.

"H-hey, don't do that, it feels weird." Yeonjun spoke, and Soobin only chuckled, deep dimples adoring his squishy cheeks.

"I can't help it," He said, "you look so pretty with my cum inside you."

Yeonjun blushed at the unexpected praise, fox ears lowering on his head as he became shy. "..Oh. Um. Thanks."

"Don't mention it, angel."

Yeonjun's blush only became deeper. He hated how well spoken Soobin was,  _ despised  _ just how much of an effect it had on him and his dick.

Yeonjun made a move to get up, but was immediately shoved back down onto the grass beneath him by a strong pair of hands.

"What?" Soobin questioned, "Did you think that was it? Just one quick fuck and I'd let you go?" he giggled in amusement, "It's  _ mating  _ season, Yeonjun. I'm not letting you out of my sight until I'm satisfied."

Yeonjun gulped, cock twitching– but he didn't argue, nor did he fight back. 

He simply positioned himself onto his hands and knees, thighs shaky as his ass was in clear display to Soobin's eyes and Soobin's eyes only. Cum was still dribbling out of his puckered hole all the way down to his balls.

He heard a faint grunt followed by the feeling of Soobin's thick cock slapping against his entrance, and it was then that he finally realized– being different from the rest of his pack had never felt so good.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday yeonjun!! 🥳🥳 this one's for you!
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yellowjun)  
>    
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeIIowjun?s=09)


End file.
